Beautiful in White
by geminie88
Summary: Sasuke boleh saja mengoceh tentang ketidak percayaannya pada cinta pandangan pertama. Tapi apakah dia akan tetap berpendirian yang sama saat ini? Ketika dirinya terus memperhatikan seorang gadis yang langsung menarik perhatiannya, di pertemuan pertama mereka. Let's see!/SasuHina/buat yang tdak suka pair ini di larang membaca cerita ini.
1. Chapter 1

**BEAUTIFUL IN WHITE**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke. U, Hinata. H**

 **Ratting : T**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 1**

Apakah kalian percaya dengan istilah "cinta pada pandangan pertama"?. Jika Sasuke diberi pertanyaan yang sama, dia akan menjawab dengan tegas " _NO_ ". Bagi sasuke yang senantiasa berfikir logis, antara cinta dan pandangan pertama itu tidak akan pernah bisa disatukan, keduanya tidak cocok. _Hell_ bagaimana bisa seseorang jatuh cinta kepada orang yang bahkan baru pertama kali di lihat dan belum dikenal sama sekali, _nonsense_!.

Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya, postur tubuhnya yang tegap, kekayaan dan karirnya yang bagus, sudah pernah berkali-kali berhubungan dengan wanita. Semua wanita itu sudah dia kenal baik terlebih dahulu tentu saja. Baginya merupakan pantangan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang belum dikenal bebet, bobot dan bibitnya.

Meskipun dia tercap sebagai seorang _playboy_ , namun Sasuke tidak sembarangan menjadikan seseorang sebagai pacarnya. Lihatlah mantan-mantan pacarnya, sebutkan saja Yamanaka Ino si model seksi yang telah di kenalnya sejak dia sekolah dasar. Karin Uzumaki seorang dokter sepesialis jantung yang cukup terkenal, teman seangkatannya semasa SMA. Atau mantan-mantan Sasuke yang lainnya, semuanya pasti telah dia kenal minimal 1 atau 2 tahun sebelum dia memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan gadis tersebut.

Anehnya dari semua hubungan yang pernah di jalaninya, belum pernah ada yang bertahan lama, paling lama 6 atau 10 bulan. _See_ dengan orang yang sudah di kenal saja hubungannya tak pernah berhasil, bagaimana dengan orang yang baru di kenal dalam beberapa menit. Jadi bagi Sasuke "Cinta pada pandangan pertama" _hell "BIG NO_ ".

Sasuke boleh saja mengoceh tentang ketidak percayaannya pada cinta pandangan pertama. Tapi apakah dia akan tetap berpendirian yang sama saat ini? Ketika dirinya terus memperhatikan seorang gadis yang langsung menarik perhatiannya, di pertemuan pertama mereka. _Let's see_

.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang menggembor-gemborkan tentang ketidak percayaannya dengan cinta pandangan pertama. Naruto Uzumaki merupakan penganut akut pada istilah itu. Dia langsung jatuh cinta pada si gadis musim semi saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di toko kelontong di depan rumahnya. Dan karena cintanya itulah dia terus-terusan mengejar si gadis pujaan. Hasilnya? Jangan tanya.. sekarang mereka sedang melaksanakan pesta pertunangan.

Si _blonde_ sekarang sedang merasa heran melihat _partner in crime_ sejak masih orok itu terus-terusan diam dan hanya memandang pada satu arah. Apa sebenarnya yang dia lihat? Arah pandangnya sih ke tempat tunangannya berada. Jangan-jangan dia jatuh cinta sama Sakura? tapi tidak mungkin. Kalau Naruto boleh membuka aib, sebenarnya dia lama mengejar-ngejar Sakura namun baru sekarang mendapatkan wanita tambatan hatinya itu, tak lain dan tak bukan karena sahabatnya ini. Sasuke merupakan cinta pertama Sakura meskipun perasaan gadisnya itu tak pernah terbalas.

Jadi Sasuke tak mungkin kan balik mencintai Sakura saat wanita itu sudah bertunangan dengannya. Hah atau mungkin si Uchiha itu hanya iri terhadapnya, itulah praduga paling memungkinkan.

"Haha.. makanya Teme.. kau iu jangan suka meledekku tentang cinta pandangan pertama. lihatlah bahkan aku tinggal selangkah lagi menikah dengan cinta pandangan pertamaku. Dan kau masih terus-terusan gagal menjalin hubungan dengan cewek-cewek yang sudah kau kenal." Naruto mengoceh di depan Sasuke membuat pria yang sedang memperhatikan sosok malaikat yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sakura merasa terganggu

"Dobe... siapa gadis yang sedang mengobrol dengan tunanganmu?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya karena penasaran

"Yang mana Teme.. oh itu. bukankah kau sudah kenal dia? Itu mantan pacarmu loh Teme. Masa kau lupa? Ya tuhan jangan-jangan kau terserang amnesia ya.. pantas saja dari tadi kau terlihat berbeda dari biasanya."

"Bukan si rambut kuning bodoh.. Gadis yang memakai gaun putih itu" Jelas Sasuke

"Hmmm... yang mana sih.. oh itu adalah Hinata-chan. Dia koas baru di Rumah Sakit tempat Sakura bekerja, " jawab Naruto heran dengan sahabatnya

"Hinata ... jadi itu namanya. Nama yang cantik seperti orangnya" ujar Sasuke. Tidak sadar bahwa ucapannya yang _out of character_ itu sudah membuat sahabatnya, Naruto Uzumaki hampir tersedak minumannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan teme?" Naruto langsungsung menghadap Sasuke yang masih memandangi Hinata. sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya itu

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke singkat

Naruto meraba kening Sasuke, coba mengecek apa anak itu sedang terserang virus _Zika_ yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat marak di beritakan. Kalau tidak salah kemarin Sasuke baru pulang dari Malaysia. Barangkali saja sahabatnya itu digigit oleh nyamuk betina _Aedes Aegypti_. Pria _stoic_ yang merangkap menjadi sahabatanya itu kan penarik perhatian kaum hawa, mungkin saja dia salah menebar feromon sehingga jatuh pada nyamuk betina.

"Badanmu tidak panas?" Naruto bertanya bingung tapi sekaligus lega "apa kau baik-baik saja Teme? Apa perlu aku memanggil Sakura untuk memeriksamu. Dia kan dokter" Naruto mencoba perhatian.

Sasuke hanya memandang sahabatnya itu dengan tak peduli, perhatiannya masih terpusat pada malaikat tak bersayap yang mencuri hatinya di tatapan pertama.

"Ah.. Sakura-chan pasti sedang sibuk menerima para tamu. Bagaimana kalau Hinata-chan saja yang memeriksamu. Dia kan seorang dokter, pasti bisa memeriksamu" Naruto masih mengoceh sendiri tapi kali ini Sasuke mendengarkan baik-baik mulut sahabatnya itu setelah mendengar nama si malaikat di sebutnya

"Hn.. Naruto, sepertinya kau benar aku memang sedikit kurang enak badan. Bagaiman jika kau memanggil siapa tadi? Hi.. Hinata? ya Hinata, untuk memeriksaku" usul Sasuke.

"Kau merepotkanku saja, tapi baiklah" Naruto beranjak dari hadapan Sasuke, dan menghampiri beberapa wanita yang sedang berkumpul, 5 meter dari jaraknya.

Sasuke menyeringai ketika Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan terlihat mengobrol sebentar sambil sesekali melihat ke arah dirinya. Tak lama Naruto kembali bersama dengan si malaikat.

"Ekhem.. se-selamat malam tuan" suara beludru Hinata menyapa pendengaran Sasuke.

" Hn.." jawab Sasuke pura-pura tidak peduli

"Begini..kata Naruto- _san_ , anda sedang tidak enak badan dan dia memintaku untuk memeriksa anda, jadi bisa kah kita mencari tempat duduk agar saya bisa memeriksa anda tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan dari orang-orang sekitar." Hinata berdiri tak nyaman, pria di hadapannya hanya memperhatikannya terus.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memeriksaku jika kau sendiri tak membawa peralatan praktek?" Sasuke menatap Hinata dari atas sampai bawah, membuat wanita di hadapannya sedikit risih.

"Ah.. saya memang tidak membawa peralatan saya, tapi jika hanya memberikan pertolongan pertama, mungkin saya bisa sebelum anda pergi ke rumah sakit. Sepertinya Naruto-s _an_ terlihat khawatir sekali pada anda. Saya hanya menghormatinya. Jadi bagaimana tuan?" Hinata bertanya

"Baiklah, kita cari tempat duduk" Sasuke berjalan mendahului Hinata

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan wajah gadis di depannya. Setiap kerutan di dahi saat dia sedang serius, setiap kedipan mata untuk menjaganya tetap berfungsi, hidung lancipnya yang kembang kempis saat mengambil nafas dan bibir itu..bibir sensual yang bergerak setiap dia mengeluarkan pertanyaan padanya, membuat Sasuke seolah ingin mengulumnya.

 _Shitt..gadis ini. Apa yang dia lakukan padaku?_

"baiklah tuan, sepertinya anda hanya kelelahan. Suhu tubuh anda sepertinya normal, tapi anda bisa memastikannya dengan menggunakan termometer untuk meyakinkan. Anda hanya harus sedikitt beristirahat" ujar Hinata setelah selesai memeriksa Sasuke. Dia hendak bangun untuk pergi dari tempat nya duduk bersama Sasuke. Sepertinya gadis itu merasa sedikit tidak nyaman berada di dekatnya

"Maukah kau menemaniku isirahat disini?" Ranpa sadar Sasuke mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu

"Pardon?" Tanya Hinata heran

"Ah maksudku, temani aku disini. Kau tidak takut jika aku terjatuh pingsan tiba-tiba setelah kau periksa. Kau tahu aku cukup terkenal di kota ini, dan aku yang pingsan setelah bertemu denganmu, pasti akan menimbulkan masalah yang merepotkan untukmu" Sasuke berusaha mencari alasan yang hanya di pandangi aneh oleh Hinata tapi gadis itu menurut juga, dia tetap duduk disana.

"jadi siapa namamu dokter?" tanyanya _to the point_ saat Hiinata kembali duduk di kursinya

"Hinata... Hyuga Hinata" jawabnya lembut

 _Hyuga.._

"kau Hyuga...Hyuga yang sama dengan Neji Hyuga?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi

Hinata mengangguk "hmm..dia kakak sepupuku"

 _Shitt!_

"berarti kau pasti sudah mengenalku?" Pria itu bersedekap

"hmm.. ya, anda Sasuke... Betul?"

"kau mengetahui namaku pasti dari Neji kan? maksudku aku dan sepupumu sudah sering bekerja sama"

 _Lebih tepatnya bersaing. Hell kenapa gadis di hadapannya ini merupakan sepupu si iblis Neji Hyuga, saingan terberatnya._

"Tidak.. kak Neji belum pernah menceritakan perihal pekerjaan saat sedang berkumpul bersama keluarga" Hinata menjelaskan

Sasuke bisa bernafas lega, setidaknya gadis di hadapannya tidak tahu kalau dirinya dan Neji merupakan saingan dalam segala hal

"Jadi kau mengetahui namaku, pasti dari majalah bisnis yang sering menampilkan wajahku sebagai pebisnis muda yang handal, ya kan?" Sasuke menyombongkan diri, pasti gadis di hadapannya akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya jika mengetahui sepak terjang dirinya.

"No..." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

 _Cantik_

Lihatlah tindakan seperti itu saja membuat Sasuke terpana.

"Aku tahu nama anda, karena kita pernah bertemu, ya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Anda pasti lupa. Saat itu kita dipertemukan lewat perjodohan keluarga kita. Tapi saat kita bertemu anda langsung menghina saya dengan kata-kata yang Hmm.. rasanya saya sendiri tiidak tahan mengatakannya Padahal itu pertemuan pertama kita, dan anda sudah meninggalkan kesan yang begitu mendalam terhadap saya. " Sepertinya Hinata mengeluarkan semua unek-unek dalam hatinya. Entah kata-kata apa yang pernah Sasuke ucapkan sehingga melukai perasaan gadis ini.

"?"

"Ah..anda pasti tidak mengingatnya. Hal yang wajar, apalagi penampilan saya waktu itu cukup berbeda dengan sekarang?" Hinata bangkit dari duduknya

"Kau pasti salah mengenal orang. Mungkin ada Sasuke lain yang pernah berbicara seperti itu padamu tapi pasti bukan aku" Sasuke memang sering berkata kasar pada wanita. Apalagi wanita yang tidak bagus dalam pandangan matanya. Wajar saja bukan bagi seorang laki-laki cinta itu turun dari mata baru kehati. Tapi rasa-rasanya dia belum pernah bertemu apalagi mengatakan hal-hal yang bisa menyakiti gadis di depannya ini

"Anda Sasuke Uchiha kan? putra bungsu dari Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha, adik dari Itachi Uchiha, ahh dan seorang pria sombong yang dalam mimpinyapun tak akan pernah mau bersanding dengan perempuan seperti saya?" Hinata berbicara dengan intonasi yang tetap lembut, namun dalam hatinya bisa di pastikan ada kobaran api yang menyala besar

"Tidak apa-apa tuan Sasuke, lagi pula saya sudah melupakan hal itu. ahh bahkan saya cukup bersyukur waktu itu anda mengatakan hal itu. setidaknya dengan begitu kita tidak jadi di jodohkan bukan? Lagipula anda juga bukan tipe pria idaman saya seperti perkataan anda waktu itu bahwa saya juga bukan tipe anda. Ah.. maaf tuan Sasuke sepertinya saya sudah harus pergi. Ini sudah batas jam malam saya. Selamat tinggal" lanjutnya sambil berlenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bengong, dengan kondisi yang sangat jarang di alaminya ini.

Dirinya ditinggalkan begitu saja? seumur hidupnya Sasuke belum pernah di tinggalkan sendirian apalagi oleh seorang wanita.

.

.

.

.

Hinata merasa bertemu dengan seorang Sasuke Uchiha membuat _mood_ nya yang tadi baik-baik saja menjadi turun drastis. Bukan tanpa alasan. Pria itu dulu pernah menyakiti hatinya. Menghinanya dengan kata-kata yang ahh.. rasanya dia malas sekali mengingat moment itu. Dia akui fisik seorang Sasuke tidak bisa di remehkan. Dengan wajah yang tampan bak dewa yunani, tubuh tegap, jika dia membuka kemejanya pasti akan menampakan perut sixpacknya. Jangan lupakan juga satu point penting, yaitu kekayaannya yang.. yah tak bisa di hitung dengan jari. Namun satu kekurangannya mulutnya seperti _asahan_ apapun yang keluar dari bibir tipis yang _sexy_ itu pasti tajam. Jika saja omongan bisa membunuh, Hinata pasti sudah mati dengan kata-kata yang di keluarkan oleh laki-laki itu di pertemuan pertama mereka beberapa tahun silam.

Dia tak menyangka bahwa makhluk tampan namun bermulut tajam itu lahir dari seorang Mikoto Uchiha. Wanita lemah lembut, baik hati, tidak sombong dan kebaikan-kebaikan lain yang melekat di sosok penuh kasih sayang itu. Masih tertulis jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana perkataan si Uchiha bungsu membuat kepercayaan dirinya yang memang sudah rendah menjadi lebih rendah lagi. seandainya ada bilangan yang lebih kecil dari nol, mungkin di situlah Hinata berada saat itu.

Padahal Hinata tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk mendapatkan hati si bungsu Uchiha saat dia datang ke Mansion Uchiha atas undangan bibi Mikoto. Hahh dia bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ada kongkalikong antara ayahnya dan bibi Mikoto untuk menjodohkannya dengan putra bungsunya itu. Namun malang tak dapat terhindar sepertinya dari Hinata, karena saat bibi Mikoto mengenalkannya pada si putra bungsu ,kemudian pergi untuk memberikan waktu bagi mereka agar saling mengenal. Dan jederrr! Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut manis Sasuke Uchiha berhasil membuat Hinata langsung sakit hati dengan kata-kata berbisa hasil dari mulut sang Uchiha muda. Sejak saat itu dia tak pernah mau lagi menemui lelaki bermulut tajam itu.

Hah... dan sekarang melihat wajahnya seperti membuka kembali moment itu. Untung saja, Hinata yang sekarang lebih bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Yah.. berkat usaha kerasnya selama ini tentu saja.

Jika dulu ada orang yang mendengar namanya pasti selalu terkait dengan, kutu buku, _freak_ , si gadis berlensa tebal, tidak modis dan penggugup sehingga kadang-kadang dia akan tergagap saat bicara. Namun sekarang penampilannya..hmm cukup menarik. Dia tak lagi memakai kaca mata, kecuali jika sedang membaca, itupun jenis kaca mata dengan lensa yang tipis dengan frame yang cantik. Pakaiannya pun lebih modis, tak lagi memakai baju-baju yang _size_ nya setingkat lebih besar, meskipun dia tetap memakai pakaian yang lebih banyak menutupi kulitnya karena memang dia tak menyukai pakaian-pakaian yang kekurangan bahan, seperti kebanyakan gadis-gadis muda sepertinya. Kawat giginya juga sudah di buka. Bicaranya juga tidak gagap lagi dan wawasannya yang luas sehingga selalu bisa di ajak bicara masalah apapun menjadi daya tarik untuk orang-orang merasa nyaman jika bersama dirinya. Jangan lupakan cara bicara dan tindak tanduknya yang sopan membuat dirinya pantas di kagumi orang banyak, terutama kaum yang dari salah satu rusuknya wanita diciptakan.

Hinata tersadar dari nostalgianya saat ada seseorang yang menepuk pelan bahunya. Ternyata pasangannya untuk datang ke pesta ini. Matanya melirik sesaat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mengobrol dengan Naruto. Wanita bersurai panjang itu hanya berharap semoga dia tak akan lagi berurusan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Kali ini dia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah pria itu atas apa yang pernah di lakukannya pada dirinya. Tapi lain kali dia tak bisa menjanjikan apapun.

.

.

.

.

"Hei teme kau kenapa? Apa Hinata-chan sudah memeriksamu?" Naruto kebingungan melihat sahabatnya itu yang tetap terdiam, tak menanggapi pertanyaannya "Hei Teme.. kau kerasukan ya?" Naruto mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke berkali-kali "Teme...teme..teme.. roh siapapun itu, jangan masuk kedalam tubuh sahabatku, tolonglah. Dia memang berengsek tapi bagaimanapun dia tetap sahabatku. Jadi roh terhormat keluarlah secepatnya dari tubuh ini" lanjut Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke

"Diamlah dobe! Aku sedang berfikir" Sasuke tiba-tiba menyentakkan tangan sahabatnya

"Syukurlah akhirnya kau sadar juga"

"Hn.." jargon andalan Sasuke "hei Naruto! apa kau sudah lama mengenal Hinata?"

"Hmm lumayan, dia salah satu anak didik Sakura di Universitas Konoha saat tunanganku itu menjadi dosen. Kata Sakura-chan, Hinata adalah murid genius, dia menyelesaikan kuliahnya lebih cepat dari pada temen-teman seangkatannya. Padahal anak itu masuk di umur 17 Tahun. Err dulu dia tak seperti itu, kau tahu dandanannya semasa kuliah sangat _freak_. Dengan kaca mata super tebal dan gigi berbehel belum lagi bajunya yang sperti kelebhan bahan, longgar di sana-sini. Ugh aku saja sampai pangling melihat Hinata-chan yang sekarang. Kalau aku tahu dia secantk itu mungkin aku akan menaksirnya... heheh" Naruto cengengesan

"Eeh...kenapa kau bertanya tentang Hinata?" Naruto tersadar dengan ke anehan Sasuke. Tak biasanya sahabatnya itu bertanya tentang seorang gadis padanya.

"Teme jangan bilang kau menyukai Hinata?" Naruto menatap Sasuke horor. Jangan-jangan benar kalau Sasuke kerasukan jin penunggu gedung ini.

"Bisakah kau diam dobe. Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku" Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat pertemuannya dengan beberapa wanita yang pernah di kenalkan oleh ibunya. Rata-rata wanita-wanita itu berdandan menor ala pengantin dengan parfum menyengat yang membakar hidung. Oh pernah satu kalii dia di kenalkan dengan seorang gadis dengan kaca mata tebal dengan gigi yang memakai behel berwarna hitam. Gadis itu memakai apron yang sudah kotor dengan tepung yang menempel di sana sini. Satu-satunya gadis yang di kenalkan oleh ibunya di kediaman mereka. Biasanya Sasuke hanya akan menemui gadis-gadis yang di kenalkan padanya di sebuah restaurant.

Sasuke ingat satu hal. Saat menemui gadis tersebut, sasuke langsung mendecih tidak suka. Apa yang di fikirkan ibunya saat itu. dengan gadis-gadis yang berdandan dan wangi saja Sasuke tak pernah mau, apalagi seorang gadis yang freak dan berbau tepung dan telur. Maka saat itu Sasuke langsung mengatakan hal yang cukup kejam terhadap gadis itu saat ibunya pergi setelah memperkenalkan gadis itu padanya.

" _Kau tidak sadar sedang berhadapan dengan siapa nona? Ibarat pepatah, kau seperti punduk yang sedang merindukan bulan. Lihat penampilanmu yang sangat menjijikan itu. kau fikir aku akan tertarik padamu? Kau bukan tipeku. Hah bahkan dalam mimpiku pun aku tak akan sudi bersanding denganmu. Jadi sebelum kau di permalukan lebih jauh. Menyerah dan menyingkirlah dari hadapanku!"_

Kira-kira paragraf itulah yang dia katakan sebelum gadis itu pergi dari hadapannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia mulai ingat satu hal penting, nama gadis itu adalah _Hinata Hyuga..._

 _ **Oh Shitttt!**_

* * *

Yuhuu! I'm comming with new story... sebenarnya nie cerita sudah di tulis sejak lama, namun belum pede buat publis. tapi berhubung author belum dapet _mood_ buat nulis cerita author yang lain jadilah yang ini di publish.. maaf kalo ceritanya pasaran. ide author ini memang selalu pasaran kok. ceritanya author pengen buat fic yang lebih ringan nih, tapi gak tahu bakal pada suka ato enggak.

So lanjut atau stop? kasih reviewnya ya ! sankyu.. _jaa nee_


	2. Chapter 2

Hai... Author balik lagi di BIW ... awalnya buat cerita ini cuma buat ngetes kemampuan bisa ato gak bikin cerita yang gak terlalu berat. tapi eh, ternyata banyak yang minta lanjut. tak menyangka responnya pada baik semua.. hiks jadi terharu.

terimakasih untuk reviewnya. saya paling senang jika ada review yang membangun. memberi tahu kesalahan kita. bukan menilai dari pair atau karakter yang hadir di dalam cerita. tapi review murni yang menginginkan agar penulisan author semakin baik lagi. walaupun belum bisa merealisasikannya, tapi setidaknya jika ada yang mengingatkan jadi lebih hati-hati.

baiklah cukup chit-chatnya. selamat membaca !

* * *

 **BEAUTIFUL IN WHITE**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke. U, Hinata. H**

 **Ratting : T**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 2**

Istilah seorang Uchiha yang dapat meredam segala emosi yang ada dalam lubuk hatinya dan tetap menampakan wajah mereka yang datar di depan orang lain, memang bukanlah isapan jempol semata. Lihatlah _our favourite_ Uchiha yang satu ini. Dengan perbawaan yang tenang dia memimpin _meeting_ yang sedang di laksanakn bersama beberapa _client_ penting perusahaannya.

Tentu saja tangan besi seorang Sasuke Uchiha tak bisa di remehkan. Hanya dengan penjelasan tambahan di sana sini, para _client_ yang tadi ragu untuk bekerja sama dengannya karena persentasi wakil sekaligus sahabatnya yang bodoh itu, mereka akhirnya setuju melakukan kerjasama hitam di atas putih.

Namun perbawaan tenang itu tak bertahan lama, setelah para _client_ melangkah keluar dari ruangan _meeting_ , si penguasa tertinggi di Sharingan corp itu langsung menggebrak meja. Membuat beberapa bawahannya yang masih berada di sana berjengit kaget

"Untuk yang lain boleh meninggalkan ruang _meeting_ kecuali Naruto" Ucapnya angkuh, membuat beberapa bawahan segera melangkah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Tak mau terkena imbas dari kemarahan sang bos yang kali ini sepertinya akan jatuh pada sang wakil direktur.

"Persentasi macam apa yang tadi kau tampilkan tuan Uzumaki? Kau ingin membuat perusahaan ini rugi?" Tanyanya sarkatis saat tak ada lagi orang selain dirinya dan Naruto

"Hei.. ini bukan hanya kesalahanku saja Sasuke" Naruto berusaha membela diri, si _blonde_ sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan aura gelap yang mulai menyebar di sekitar Sasuke.

"?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, tak percaya dengan perkataan Naruto. Jelas- jelas semua ini adalah salah si _dobe_ sialan itu, dan sekarang dia mau menyangkalnya.

Sasuke sengaja memberikan Naruto tanggung jawab untuk membuat proposal kerjasama ini, saking percayanya Sasuke pada kemampuan sahabatnya itu, dia tak memeriksa proposal tersebut terlebih dahulu, karena dia tahu Naruto bisa di andalkan. Dan lihatlah akibat ulahnya tersebut, mereka hampir kehilangan tender jutaan dolar yang sudah di depan mata.

"Jangan menatapku seperti seorang maling ayam yang ketahuan pemiliknya Sasuke. Kau juga ikut andil dalam masalah ini. Seharusnya kau mengatakan kemarin bahwa yang akan rapat dengan kita adalah tuan Yamada" Sasuke menatap tak percaya pada Naruto, apa maksud pria itu. Bukankah dia sudah memberi tahu pada Naruto bahwa pagi ini mereka akan mengadakan rapat dengan tuan Yamada.

"Ya Tuhan ... jangan-jangan kau tidak sadar jika kau salah memberi informasi padaku. Ini sudah yang kedua kali Sasuke. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirimu? akhir-akhir ini kau seperti tidak fokus ... " Naruto terus mengoceh tak sadar bahwa orang yang sedang di ajak bicara tak mendengarkan ocehannya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke _fix_ merasa asing dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia yakin dirinya bukan keturunan _werwolf_ atau _shape shifter_ seperti jacob black dalam seri novel _twilight_ , kesukaan para wanita itu. Heck dia masih sedikit waras kan dibandingkan dengan manusia jadi-jadian itu? yang dengan begitu mudahnya dunia mereka beralih pada satu pusat, sang objek _imprint_.

Namun di sinilah dia, seluruh fikirannya seolah-olah berpusat pada satu nama, Hinata Hyuga. Gadis asing yang sudah dua kali pernah bertemu dengannya itu seolah menginvasi seluruh kapasitas otaknya, menjadikan dirinya tidak fokus dalam melakukan hal apapun. Lihatlah ketidak fokusannya membuat harga dirinya yang tinggi begitu saja jatuh di hadapan si _blonde_ yang dari tadi mengoceh, mengenai kesalahan dirinya memberi informasi tentag _client_ penting di perusahaannya.

Lebih parahnya, dia sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis itu. Ya ... ya ... dia memang tahu namanya dan pernah bertemu dengannya, namun pertemuan mereka bisa dibilang tidak berjalan dengan baik. Apalagi sepertinya gadis itu kurang menyukai dirinya. Hal seperti ini merupakan pengalaman baru bagi Sasuke, biasanya dia akan menunjukan ketertarikan pada wanita-wanita yang sudah di kenalnya. Ya ampun dia sedang tidak menjilat ludahnya sendiri kan? Atau ini merupakan karma karena sering meledek Naruto yang senantiasa menggemborkan prinsip tentang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertamanya itu.

"Sasuke ... oi ... Kau mendengar kan ku tidak?" Naruto mulai terlihat marah. Pria itu tak terima di cuekan oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto menjerit di telinga Sasuke, membuat sang empunya menjengit dengan kelakukan sahabatnya itu

"Apa-apaan kau _dobe_. Telingaku masih normal"

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja hah.. kau tidak tahu akau sudah mengoceh selama puluhan menit dan kau tak menanggapi sama sekali pembicaraanku. Kau tidak sedang kerasukan kan?" Si mata biru mulai takut jika Sasuke benar-benar kerasukan jin penunggu gedung yang di pakai untuk tunangannya itu. Apalagi dengar-dengar gedung itu memang cukup angker.

Haruskah dia menghubungi dukun Orochimaru untuk menyingkirkan roh jahat di tubuh sahabatnya itu. Menurut gosip tuan Orochimaru merupakan ahli dalam bidang tersebut. Lihat saja penampilannya yang nyentrik itu tak jauh berbeda dengan dukun-dukun dari indonesia yang konon katanya memiliki ilmu yang tinggi. Baru-baru ini malah ada kabar bahwa di indonesia ada orang yang bisa menggandakan uang. Hah ... Seandainya Naruto punya kekuatan seperti itu, sepertinya dia akan berhenti bekerja saja dan tinggal duduk santai menikmati hidup.

"Jika aku kerasukan setan, kau sudah aku cekik Naruto" Sasuke menjawab tak peduli

"Aha ha ha ... benar juga" Naruto tertawa canggung "Lagian kenapa kau bengong saja. Kau juga tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirimu hah? Kau tahu, kau bisa bercerita apapun padakau sob ... ingat kita adalah sahabat semenjak dalam kandungan"

"Dan membiarkan permasalahanku menjadi pembicaraan seluruh kantor?" Sasuke tak percaya dengan mulut sahabantya yang lebih mirip perempuan a.k.a bocor.

"Hei aku bukan penggosip" Elak Naruto

"Kau lupa, sebulan yang lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke mengingat kejadian sebulan lalu yang meninpa dirinya akibat ulah Naruto yang tiba-tiba membocorkan ciuman pertamanya adalah dengan Sasuke. Dan alhasil banyak kaum pria yang memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh. Tidak tahu apa mereka bahwa Sasuke adalah pria sejati yang suka terhadap manusia berbadan seksi, berkaki jenjang tanpa bulu, dan berdada montok.

 _Tipe-tipe kayak Hinata gitu ._.. _Shit dasar bodoh apa yang ada di otakmu Sasuke!_ Sasuke memaki dirinya sendiri. Dia sepertinya harus mempertanyakan kewarasannya. Gadis Hyuga itu sudah benar-benar meracuni fikirannya.

"Hei ... itu tak sengaja tahu. Perkataan itu tak sengaja keluar dari mulutku begitu saja. Lagian mana ku tahu efeknya akan jadi seperti itu" Naruto membela diri lagi.

"Sudahlah aku mau kembali ke ruanganku ... " Sasuke berdiri dan berlalu dari ruang rapat.

"Hei Sasuke tunggu ... " Naruto menyusul Sasuke ke luar " Mmmm ... Begini Teme, bagaimana jika kita makan di luar, kau tahu sebagai syukuran atas keberhasilan kita memenangkan kerja sama ini" Naruto memulai jurus untuk dapat makan gratis sambil berjalan bersisian dengan sahabat _stoic_ nya itu.

Jangan beranggapan Naruto pelit ya sampai mengemis agar mendapatkan makan gratis. Hanya saja dia sekarang ini sedang menabung, kalian tahu kan sebentar lagi dia akan menikah, dan pesta pernikahan jaman sekarang membutuhkan biaya yang tak sedikit. Uang puluhan bahkan ratusan juta bisa habis untuk pesta sehari semalam itu. Belum lagi dia harus melunasi cicilan apartemen yang akan di tinggalinya setelah menikah nanti.

Maklum dia bukan dari keluarga berada seperti halnya Sasuke. Ah bahkan dia sudah tak memiliki ayah dan ibu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat umurnya masih kecil dengan meninggalkan rumah sederhana yang sekarang ditempatinya. Untung saja nyonya Mikoto yang tak lain sahabat karib ibunya mau membiayai sekolahnya hingga mencapai magister di bidang bisnis dan sekarang dia bekerja di perusahaan yang juga di miliki oleh keluarga Uchiha.

"Aku tidak lapar ... " Jawab Sasuke cuek sambil mendorong pintu ruang kerjanya untuk masuk saat mereka sudah tiba di depan ruang tersebut.

Naruto tak menyerah, dia mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke ruangannya. Namun saat dia akan membujuk Sasuke lagi tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

 _MY Lovely Sakura is calling_

Tanpa ba bi bu, melupakan kegiatannya tadi Naruto duduk begitu saja di sofa ruang kerja Sasuke kemudian menerima panggilan dari Sakura.

"Hai beb ada apa? ... Oh makan bersama ya ... ha ha aku lupa"

Sasuke memadang bosan pada si _blonde_ yang sama sekali tidak punya tata krama pada atasannya itu. Duduk seenaknya di ruangannya dan bertelepon mesra-mesraan. Tak tahu apa kegiatannya itu membuat Sasuke _envy_ berat. Hei bagaimanapun dia tetap manusia biasa yang merindukan kasih sayang dari seorang gadis. Apalagi jika itu dari gadis berambut indigo, bermata amethyst, bertubuh seksi, dan ...

"Hahhhh ... " Dia menghela nafas dan berniat melanjutkan kegiatan memeriksa tumpukan berkas di kantornya, namun berhenti saat mendengar Naruto menyebut-nyebut nama si gadis penginvasi otaknya.

"Oh dengan Hinata juga, ya ... ya tidak apa-apa. Baiklah aku akan segera kesana. _See you soon_ beb" dengan itu Naruto menutup sambungan telponnya dan berdiri untuk keluar namun suara Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Dobe ... mau kemana kau? Bukannya kau memintaku untuk mentraktirmu. Tentukan tempatnya!" Sasuke memerintah

"Ya Teme ... bagaimana ya" Naruto terdiam sebentar. Dia lupa bahwa dirinya punya janji makan bersama dengan tunangannya. Tiba-tiba ide brilian mampir di otaknya

"Eh Teme apa kau tidak keberatan mentraktir dua orang lagi, Sakura mengajakkua makan bersama dengan membawa Hinata juga. He he he kau tahu kan aku sedang mengirit" Naruto mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eye_ yang sebenarnya membuat Sasuke muak

"Hn ... tentukan tempatnya dan ayo berangkat" Hanya itu jawaban dari Sasuke sebelum pria itu mendahului Naruto keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Naruto memandang tak percaya dengan jawaban Sasuke. Tumben-tumbenan pria itu tak menolak permintaannya. Biasanya alot sekali. Tapi masa bodo ah yang penting makan gratis. Dan melihat dari dompet tebal si stoic biasanya pria itu tak akan mau makan di tempat-tempat murahan. Dia tersenyum bahagia memikirkan asupan energinya kali ini pasti makanan-makanan yang di masak di dapur chef terkenal. Tak sia-sia otaknya bekerja dengan cerdas hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap Sakura cemas. Sebenarnya dia tak ingin mengganggu kencan Sakura dengan tunangannya, namun gadis yang sekaligus menjadi senior di tempat kerjanya itu memaksanya ikut. Entahlah, sepertinya Sakura mengajaknya atas dasar kasihan. Soalnya Hinata biasanya makan sendirian di kantin Rumah sakit jika tak ada gadis bersurai pink itu. maklum dia kan anak magang, baru lagi, jadi belum punya banyak teman di tempat kerjanya ini.

"Ano _Senpai_ ... apa tak apa-apa jika aku ikut makan bersama dengan kalian berdua? Maksudku apa Naruto- _san_ tidak merasa terganggu nanti dengan kehadiranku?" Hinata masih berusaha untuk memberikan alasan pada si gadis bersurai pink

"Tidak apa Hinata- _chan_ , aku yakin Naruto akan senang sekali. Apa kau tadi tidak dengar jika dia bilang tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah kau tidak usah khawatir ayo pergi" Sebelum mereka berdua sempat melangkah sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Sakura, membuat wanita bersurai pingk itu berhenti untuk membuka ponselnya.

Hinata melihat Sakura mengerutkan keningnya sebelum mengangkat bahunya tak pedul kemudian menyimpan kembali ponselnya di dalam tas tangannya.

"Ada apa _senpai_?" Hinata sedikit penasaran

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja tempat makannya berpindah. Sepertinya dia sedang punya uang lebih" Jawab Sakura, sedikit membuat Hinata tidak paham sebenarnya. Tapi dia memilih untuk menganggukan kepalanya.

Jika harus jujur, Hinata merasa iri terhadap Sakura dan Naruto. Mereka begitu saling mencintai. Andai saja dia bisa seperti itu. terakhir kali Hinata membina hubungan dengan lawan jenis adalah semasa SMA, dengan sahabat dekatnya. Itupun karena dia tidak enak hati menolak pernyataan pria itu. Sayangnya hubungan yang tak di dasari rasa cinta itu tak bertahan lama. Mereka putus setelah berhubungan selama 3 bulan.

Hinata mengehela nafasnya. Mereka sudah sampai di parkiran. Dia akan ikut numpang di mobil Sakura. Mau bagaimana lagi mobil kesayangannya sedang menyambangi bengkel saat ini. Mobil yang sudah menemaninya semenjak pertama kali mendapatkan SIM di usia 18 tahunnya itu terpaksa harus masuk bengkel lagi. Mobilnya itu memang sudah sering keluar masuk bengkel. Ya apa mau dikata, memang mobil itu sudah cukup tua, apalagi dulu dia membeli mobil tersebut dalam keadaan second. Tapi dia sayang terhadap mobil itu, karena dia membelinya memakai uangnya sendiri.

Sebenarnya sang ayah sudah menawarkan untuk membelikan mobil baginya. Namun Hinata menolak. Dia tak ingin merepotkan ayahnya tersebut. Sekarangpun sebenarnya Hiashi, sang ayah ingin agar Hinata meneruskan pendidikannya untuk menjadi dokter _spesialist_ , tapi dia lagi-lagi menolak. Dia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya ketika dia sudah bekerja ujarnya.

" _Are you ready?"_ Suara Sakura menyadarkan fikiran Hinata yang tadi terbang kemana-mana

"Hm ... eh _Senpai_ apa kau yakin tak apa-apa jika aku ikut dengan kalian. Maksudku aku bisa makan sendiri di kafe rumah sakit." Hinata lagi-lagi berusaha mengelak ajakan Sakura. Dia benar-benar tak enak.

"Ya ampun Hinata. Aku sudah bilang TIDAK APA-APA. Sudah jangan bicara lagi dan masuk ke dalam mobil" Sakura mulai mengeluarkan aura menakutkan, membuat Hinata bergidik dan langsung mengikuti perintah _senpai_ nya itu.

Lima belas menit berlalu, mereka sudah sampai di tempat janjian. Sebuah restaurant ternama yang ada di kota Konoha. Mereka berdua masuk kemudian menanyakan meja yang sudah di _reservasi_ atas nama Naruto, tak lama seorang pelayan mengantarkan mereka ke sebuah ruangan _privat_. Hinata jadi merasa _out off place_ berada di tempat ini. Dia memakai kemeja lengan panjang yang di gulung hingga ke siku dan celana jeans sepanjang tumit. Kakinya di balut sepatu kets berwarna putih dengan garis biru d sisi-sisinya. Busana yang tidak cocok untuk duduk di retauran mahal seperti ini. Sakura sih enak, dia memakai dress selutut berwarna merah. Setidaknya pakainnya masih cocok untuk di pakai ke tempat seperti ini.

"Hm ... tak biasanya si bodoh itu mengajakku makan di tempat mahal seperti ini. Apa ada hal istimewa hari ini?" Ujar Sakura sambil duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

"Ma-maksud _senpai_ "

"Kau tahu, Naruto jarang sekali mengajakku makan malam di tempat mahal seperti ini kecuali ada peristiwa-peristiwa penting. Dan ku rasa hari ini tak ada sesuatu hal istimewa yang perlu di rayakan" Sakura berfikir

Aduh kok perasaan Hinata jadi gak enak begini ya. Apa ini efek dari dia serasa akan menjadi kambing conge antara Sakura dan Naruto atau akan ada hal lain yang membuat perasaan tak enak itu kembali muncul. Dia jadi merasa gerah tiba-tiba, lalu memutuskan untuk menggulung rambutnya membiarkan lehernya terbuka agar mendapat sedikit udara.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Hinata menoleh ke arah jalan masuk. Dan pertanyaannya ketidak nyamanan dalam hatinya terjawab saat dua orang pria masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya, Naruto dan ...

 _Shit ... Uchiha Sasuke_

Berakhirlah sudah makan siang menenangkan Hyuga Hinata untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sengaja mengambil tempat duduk yang langsung berhadapan dengan sang gadis Hyuga. Dia menatap lurus ke arah gadis itu, melingkarkan tangannya di atas dada. Hm ... wanita di depannya ini memang tak berdandan semenarik saat di pesta pertunangan Naruto dan Sakura. Namun tetap tak bisa menutupi kecantikan sang gadis yang di lihatnya malam itu.

Walaupun hanya memakai jeans dan kemeja kotak-kotak yang biasa di pakai kebanyakan wanita. Namun entah mengapa jika Hinata yang memakainya terlihat berbeda ... apa ya kata yang cocok _... Hmmm Sexy_ apalagi dengan leher jenjangnya yang di biarkan terbuka seperti itu. Ah rasanya Sasuke ingin menjatuhkan bibirnya di leher jenjang itu, menciptkan bercak-bercak merah kepemilikannya.

"Berhenti memandangku seperti serigala kelaparan Uchiha-san" Hinata berdesis, berusaha agar suaranya tak terdengar oleh Naruto maupun Sakura yang sedang membaca buku menu.

Hinata sendiri mengabaikan buku menu di depannya. Nafsu makannya seketika menghilang setelah melihat sang iblis bermulut tajam berada satu ruangan dengannya. Sasuke menampakan _evil smirk_ nya, mendengar nada ketus sang gadis.

"Hyuga yang kikuk sudah berubah menjadi singa betina heh" matanya tetap memandang lurus pada Hinata.

"Oh ... jadi sekarang kau sudah mengingatku dengan baik Uchiha ... Sykurlah dengan begitu aku yakin kau tidak sedang tertarik padaku kan. Mengingat aku bukanlah tipe perempuan idamanmu" Hinata menyinggung kembali perkataan Sasuke di masa lalu.

"Hati seseorang bisa berubah kapanpun nona " _Shitt!_ Kenapa mulutnya jujur sekali.

"Apa maks ... "

"Jadi ada kejadian apa sehingga kau mengajak ku makan di restauran semahal ini Naruto?" Suara Sakura mengintrupsi perang dingin Hinata dan Sasuke. Membuat sang gadis Hyuga segera mengambil buku menu dan pura-pura membacanya. Dia tidak ingin terlihat sedang berinteraksi dengan si iblis.

"Ahhaha ... sebenarnya Teme yang akan mentraktir kita. Kami baru mendapatkan tender yang lumayan besar. Benarkan Teme?" Naruto menyikut lengan Sasuke.

"Hn.." Sasuke melirik tajam ke arah Naruto. Pria itu sudah mengganggu dirinya yang sedang memandang Hinata yang tiba-tiba pura-pura membaca buku menu di hadapannya.

"Maaf tuan dan nyonya apa anda semua sudah siap memesan " Seorang pelayan berdiri sambil memgang buku catatan pesanan.

"Ya ... aku pesan ... " Naruto dengan bersemangat mulai memesan menu-menu terbaik di resturant itu. kemudian diikuti yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kapan-kapan kita harus melakukan ini lagi" Hinata mendengar Naruto berbicara setelah mereka semua selesai makan.

Wanita bersurai indigo itu bersyukur suasana saat makan cukup kondusif. Meskipun dia harus menahan agar tidak menampar wajah Sasuke yang terus-terusan memandang dirinya dengan mata seperti serigala kelaparan. Membuat nafsu makan Hinata semakin menipis saja dan akhirnya dia hanya memakan beberapa suap pesanananya. Padahal dia sengaja memesan makanan termahal yang di sediakan di restaurant tersebut. Biar tau rasa tuh si Sasuke . Apapula pernyataan tentang hati seseorang bisa berubah yang pria itu maksud. Ahh ... bikin _illfeel_ saja makhluk adam satu itu.

"Iya ... aku setuju dengan Naruto. Tapi lain kali kalian harus membawa pasangan masing-masing" Sakura menyahut dengan melirik bergantian pada Sasuke kemudian dirinya.

 _Apa maksudnya?_

"Hn ... " seperti biasa Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan gumaman itu

"Bagaimana Nata, kau mau kan. Nanti kau bawa kekasihmu ke mari. Pria yang waktu itu kau ajak ke pertunanganku dan Naruto." Sakura mengerling pada Hinata.

Sementara si gadis indigo jadi panik sendiri. Pasalnya yang waktu itu di bawa ke pertunangan Sakura bukan kekasihnya. Hell dia masih jomblo sampai sekarang. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan mengakui hal itu di depan si iblis Uchiha. Mau di taruh di mana mukanya yang kata orang-orang imut itu.

"Ahahaha ... Te-tentu saja, aku akan membawa kekasihku nanti" _Shitt_ ... lihatlah gengsinya itu membuat dirinya lagi-lagi harus memohon kepada si pria bersangkutan agar sekali lagi mau menemaninya. Ahh ... kenapa hidupnya tak bisa tenang sih semenjak dia bertemu kembali dengan makhluk tampan bermata kelam yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam itu.

* * *

semoga suka dengan chapter ini. hmm kira-kira siapa ya cowok yang cocok buat di jadiin pacar boongannya Hinata?

Jangan lupa reviewnya... _Jaa nee_


	3. Chapter 3

Aduh ... duh ... duh. tak disangka membuat cerita yang ringan ternyata sangat menguras otak. saya bingung buat nentuin kalimat yang pas untuk scene kali ini. mungkin karena saya lebih senang dengan cerita serius gt.

oh iya maksih buat review yang sudah masuk. kebanyakan pada nyaranin menggunakan karakter Gaara buat saingannya Sasuke, tapi maaf ya untuk fanfic kali ini abang Gaara kayaknya belum masuk scene. saya malah pake karakter Sasori. soalnya di scene ini karakter saingannya Sasuke jadi nista banget. dan lagi pula Sasori sepertinya lebih cocok untuk peran ini. jadi untuk abang Gaara harap mengantri untuk mendapat giliran masuk.

okelah saya sih niatnya bikin scene kali ini jadi agak lucu-lucu gitu. namun enggak tahu feelnya dapet apa enggak. saya kan bukan pelawak. jadi harqap di maklumi. tak banyak kata, sebaiknya kalian nilai sendiri chapter 3 ini seperti apa setelah membaca. happy reading ...

* * *

 **BEAUTIFUL IN WHITE**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke. U, Hinata. H**

 **Ratting : T**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 3**

Hinata masuk ke restaurant tempat mereka mengadakan diner yang sudah dia, Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke sepakati, sebagai bentuk janji mereka untuk bisa kumpul bersama setelah acara makan siang mereka waktu itu. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak ambil bagian dalam penentuan acara ini. Hm ... dia hanya ikut-ikutan setelah di beri kabar oleh Sakura yang menjadi mentornya di rumah sakit. Tak seperti sebelumnya saat dia datang ke restaurant ini, yang hanya memakai jeans dan kemeja yang terkesan cuek dan santai. Kali ini si sulung Hyuga lebih _presentable_ , dengan _dress_ selutut berwarna biru melekat cantik di tubuhnya. Dia sengaja menggerai rambutnya begitu saja tak ingin terlalu ribet dengan urusan mahkota yang panjangnya sudah sampai pertengahan punggungnya itu.

Syukurlah si gadis indigo bisa membujuk si pacar pura-puranya agar mau mengikuti acara ini. Ya walau dengan sedikit ancaman, akan membocorkan kebiasaan memalukannya pada media. Sebenarnya sih Hinata biasanya tak main kotor seperti itu, dia kan anak sholehah yang nurut sama ajaran Tuhan dan orang tua. tapi untuk kali ini dia terpaksa.

Ah _just for your info_ ya, teman kencan HInata itu merupakan aktor papan atas yang sering mondar mandir di layar televisi. Membintangi puluhan filem yang laris manis di bioskop. Gak heran sih, dia itu kan wajahnya tampan mempesona walau menurut Hinata sih dia lebih pantas di bilang cantik, dengan wajah imut dan bulu mata lentik. Apalagi dengan hobi tidak wajarnya, yaitu kemaniakannya sama boneka. _Hello_ si doi kan laki-laki.

Karena profesi menyebalkannya itu, akhirnya Hinata harus datang sendirian ke Restaurant ini. Si maniak boneka sekarang sedang ada pemotretan dan kemungkinan akan datang terlambat. Gak apa-apalah dari pada gak ada pasangan. Seperti pepatah yang mengatakan lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali.

Sepertinya kata terlamabat bukan cuma berlaku pada pasangan kencannya. Karena hal itu ternyata berlaku untuk dirinya sendiri, terbukti dari empat pasang mata yang langsung meliriknya saat Hinata masuk ke ruangan yang sudah di booking itu.

"Ah ... maaf aku datang terlambat" Ujarnya basa-basi menarik kursinya untuk kemudian di duduki

"Tidak apa Hinata-chan ... eh kemana kekasihmu? Kau tidak bersamanya?" Sakura menenenangkan kemudian bertanya

"Mmm ... dia ada urusan sebentar tapi pasti akan menyusul"

"Tidak _Gentle_ sekali kekasihmu Hyuga. Bukankah seharusnya dia mengesampingkan segala urusannya untuk orang yang di cintai" Sasuke berbisik Sarkatis.

Posisi kursinya yang cukup dekat dengan pria itu membuat suaranya yang meskipun kecil terdengar jelas oleh Hinata.

"Seharusnya dia menjemputmu, membukakan pintu mobil, dan menarikkan kursi agar kau bisa duduk" lanjut pria bermulut tajam itu. Hinata sedikit heran, setahunya seorang Sasuke Uchiha tidak banyak bicara. Pria itu tak sadar apa seorang wanita yang Hinata pastikan memakai riasan berlapis-lapis dengan wangi parfum menyengat yang tercium sampai kekursinya itu sedang menatap mendamba pada arahnya. Ah bisa ditebak, wanita itu adalah teman kencan si Uchiha.

"maaf Uchiha-san. Saya masih sanggup untuk melakukan semua hal itu dengan tangan saya sendiri" Hinata menjawab berusaha santai dengan suara serendah mungkin, dia tidak ingin mendapat pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang ada disana.

"Hn"

Yup itulah jawaban favorit dari si berengsek satu itu. kata yang ambigu. Tapi ya sudahlah, Hinata tidak peduli juga dengan jawaban si bungsu Uchiha. Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya, demi melihat waktu. Dia bukan salah satu wanita yang suka memakai jam. Kalau di ponsel saja dia bisa melihat waktu, untuk apa dia memerlukan jam tangan. Selain untuk keperaktisan, hal seperti ini juga bisa menghemat. Dengan begitu kan dia tidak harus mengeluarkan biaya untuk membeli jam tangan. Tahu sendiri harga satu jam tangan saat ini bahkan menyamai harga satu buah unit mobil. Hahh ...

"Kau terlihat cantik Hinata-chan" Naruto menggoda si gadis indigo.

Hinata yang tak enak langsung menatap Sakura. Ahh wanita itu memang selalu tahu cara berdandan. _Senpai_ nya itu memakai gaun panjang berwarna hitam, yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Sementara rambut merah mudanya di gelung, memamerkan leher jenjangnya. Ada kalung berhiaskan bandul dengan huruf S yang bertabur berlian di leher sang senpai. Menambah kecantikan sang empunya.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan, tenang saja. Aku tidak cemburu. Kau memang terlihat cantik malam ini. Benar kan Sasuke-kun" Sakura malah bergabung dengan sang tunangan untuk menggodanya. Pake bawa-bawa nama Sasuke pula dalam candaannya itu.

Sasuke sendiri tidak menjawab pernyataan Sakura. Pria itu menatapnya, ah bukan mungkin lebih pantas di bilang menilainya. Matanya bergerak naik turun memandangi penampilan Hinata. Dia hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli dengan klelakuan kurang menyenangkan yang di lakukan pria itu. apa sih yang ada dalam fikiran si Uchiha.

Hinata sekali lagi melihat ponselnya saat terdengar bunyi beep, tanda sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam benda berbentuk pipih itu.

"Aku keluar sebentar. Dia ... maksudku kekasihku sudah datang" Hinata berdiri kemudian berjalan keluar. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan menyelidik Sasuke masih terarah padanya. Ahh sudahlah.

Di parkiran, Hinata bertemu dengan seseorang yang di tunggunya. Pria itu memakai topi yang sengaja di rendahklan bagian depannya, berusaha menutupi identitasnya. Mungkin jika itu bukan Hinata, maka tidak akan ada yang menyadari siapa pria itu. apalagi parkiran ini cukup gelap. Hinata bisa memaklumi penampilan pria itu. Dia kan seorang selebritis jadi wajar jika dia tidak mau di kenali di tempat umum seperti ini. Segala sesuatu bisa terjadi bila kau tidak hati-hati. Itulah istilah yang cocok untuk orang-orang seperti pria itu.

"Hai _sweety ._.. " Sapa si pria saat Hinata tiba di hadapannya. Ya _sweety_ adalah panggilan yang di pakai orang-orang untuk memanggil nama Hinata. Mereka bilang itu karena dirinya terlihat manis apalgi jika sedang tersipu.

Hinata hanya membalas pria itu dengan senyuman "Ayo Saso-kun ... " Ajaknya, menarik lengan Sasori yang sepertinya terlihat malas.

"Jika bukan karena ancamanmu, malas sekali aku ikut. Lebih baik aku di rumah menemani beberapa bonekaku yang pasti kesepian malam ini" Sasori mendumel, tapi tak di hiraukan oleh gadis di hadapannya. Membuat garis siku-sisku muncul di dahinya.

Hinata berhenti di depan ruangan yang tadi di tinggalkannya. Membuka pintu kemudian masuk sambil menggandeng lengan Sasori. Teman kencannya itu sempat menolak tapi, dia memaksa dengan mengeratkan lengan mereka berdua. Hinata memang tak canggung dengan pria itu, mereka sudah lama berteman baik.

Wanita bersurai indigo itu tersenyum saat mengangkat wajahnya dan terlihat semua orang kembali memperhatikan dirinya.

"Buka topimu Sasori ... " Bisik Hinata, pada pria di sampingnya. Namun tak ada respon.

"Sasori ... buka topimu!" Bisiknya sekali lagi, memerintah. Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Hinata tersenyum pada teman-temannya yang masih memandang ke arah dirinya dan Sasori. Karena penasaran Hinata melirik ke arah pasangan pura-puranya itu. matanya yang berwarna merah kecoklatan itu terlihat berbinar dan pipinya terlihat bersemu, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang di lihat Hinata sebelum pria di sampingnya itu memasuki ruangan ini. Hinata berusaha menemukan apa penyebab perubahan itu dengan cara mengarahkan matanya menuju arah pandang pria itu. Hinata tak yakin dia siap dengan apa yang di temukannya kali ini.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Tak ada satu orangpun yang boleh membutanya seperti ini, apalagi seorang wanita. Mata tajamnya memandang lurus ke arah Hinata dan pasangan kencannya. Mereka berdua terlihat akrab tentu saja.

"Kau ini ... selalu saja belepotan kalau sedang makan _sweety_ " Rasanya Sasuke ingin mematahkan tangan si pria berambut merah yang menyentuh bibir Hinata. Meskipun tindakan itu bertujuan untuk membersihkan saus yang menempel di bibir gadis itu tetap saja dia tak rela. Dan apa pula pake manggil _sweety-sweety_ segala. Kayak nyebutin merek popok bayi saja.

"Wah ternyata Sasori adalah pria perhatian ya" Karin, teman kencan Sasuke berkomentar setelah melihat tindakan Sasori pada Hinata.

 _Cih ..._ Jika bukan karena menjaga imegnya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Dia yakin leher Sasori sekarang sudah di antara kedua tangannya.

"Hm ... Benar, padahal jika di dalam layar TV, Sasori-san sepertinya orang yang sangat dingin terhadap perempuan. Apa itu karena kau hanya mencintai Hinata-chan ya?" Sakura ikut-ikutan menyanjung Sasori.

Ada apa dengan semua perempuan di sini. Hanya tindakan sekecil itu harus di puji-puji tinggi. Sasuke bisa melakukan lebih dari apa yang di lakukan pria merah yang sok itu.

"Ekhm ... Jadi Akasuna berapa filem yang sudah pernah kau bintangi?" Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah pria bersurai merah itu. Dia mellihat pandangan pria itu terarah padanya. Bukannya menatap balik dengan tajam, si mata merah kecoklatan itu memandangnya dengan err... sedikit aneh. Sasuke serasa ditatap oleh Orochimaru -si dukun tenar- jika melihat tatapan mata seperti itu.

"Ah Sasuke-ku ... ouch!" Ucapan pria merah itu terpotong, " Ahaha ... maaf tadi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menggigit ku, apa pertanyaanmu tadi?" Sasuke mengernyit

"Ya ampun Saso-kun kau itu seperti biasanya ya ... pelupa. Uchiha-san tadi bertanya berapa film yang sudah berhasil kau bintangi" Kali ini Hinata yang menjelaskan pada teman kencannya. Cih dia benci sekali harus memanggil si merah dengan sebutan itu.

"Oh ... " Pria merah itu tersipu.

 _Huh ?_

Sasuke yakin dia sedang tidak salah lihat, pria bermarga Akasuna itu tersipu, seperti seorang perempuan yang sedang malu-malu saat di tanya oleh orang yang di sukainya.

"Hmmm ... Kira-kira ada berapa ya ..." Pria itu menggaruk dagu denngan telunjuknya, berfikir mungkin. "aku sendiri lupa, tapi cukup banyak. Film-film ku cukup laris di bioskop. Apa Sasuke-ku .. ahh maksudku Sasuke-san tidak pernah melihat film-film ku?" Lanjutnya

Sasuke yakin ada yang salah dengan pria yang menjadi teman kencan Hinata ini. Gestur tubuhnya mencurigakan.

"Hn ... aku tak punya waktu untuk hal tak berguna seperti itu" jawabnya singkat

"Hei Teme kau tak boleh seperti itu. Maaf Sasori pria itu memang sedikit kuno. Ku beri tahu yah dia itu tak pernah masuk ke bioskop. Bahkan aku ragu jika dia pernah menonton film selain film-film blu ... Ouch .. apa-apaan kau Teme ini sakit tahu" pria kuning itu berhenti mengoceh ketika Sasuke menendang tulang keringnya di bawah meja.

"Sudah ... bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan acara makannya baru setelah itu kita mengobrol sampai puas" Sakura mengajak semuanya untuk fokus ke makanan masing-masing lagi

.

.

.

.

Jika HInata di tanya tentang hari tersialnya, mungkin hari ini akan dia masukan kedalam kategori itu. Hinata, yang notabenenya merupakan calon dokter melupakan hal terpenting tentang teman kencannya ini. Dia lupa jika Sasori itu seorang penganut LGBT seperti penyanyi holly wood Ricky Marteen yang terkenal dengan quote nya " _I am proud to say that I am a fortunate homosexual man_ ". Meskipun Sasori belum seterang-terangan artis holly wood itu, tapi Hinata bisa memastikan bahwa Sasori memang penganut akut penyakit itu.

Lihatlah pandangan matanya yang terus-terusan tertuju pada sosok si tampan Uchiha. Aduh bagaimana ini, dia tak yakin jika Sasori bisa menolak pesona Uchiha yang satu ini, apalagi hubungannya dengan si _blonde_ Deidara baru berakhir beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sepertinya Hinata lebih siap mengubur dirinya saja di dalam tanah. Dari pada malu ketahuan jika teman kencannya bahkan tidak menyukai manusia berdada menonjol aka perempuan seperti dirinya.

"Kau ini ... selalu saja belepotan kalau sedang makan _sweety_ " Sasori memang tetap melakukan actingnya dengan baik. tapi karena Hinata sudah kenal pria itu cukup lama, dia tahu bahwa pandangan mata merah kecoklatan itu melirik ke arah Sasuke saat mengelap bibirnya.

Hinata juga melihat si Uchiha terus memandang mereka ... uhh memandang Sasori dengan mata menyeramkannya, ralatnya. Apa Uchiha itu cemburu pada Sasori? Rasanya tidak mungkin, Sasuke kan jelas-jelas tidak menyukainya. Atau? ... Ya Tuhan! Sasuke cemburu padanya! Mungkin saja Sasuke juga tertarik pada Sasori. Apalagi setahunya hubungan Sasuke dengan para wanitanya tak pernah berjalan dengan baik. Bisa jadi ternyata Sasuke juga punya orientasi seksual yang menyimpang sama kayak yang di alami sahabat _baby face_ nya.

Pandangan Hinata beralih pada teman kencan pria itu, siapa tadi namanya ... ahh iya Karin Uzumaki. Hmm wanita itu cantik jika saja wajahanya tidak terlalu menor, jadi kesannya kayak ibu-ibu mau kondangan, berlapis-lapis gitu make up nya. Belum lagi wangi parfumnya yang ... ya ... mungkin mahal tapi jika di pakai kebanyakan malah bikin kepala kleyengan pas nyiumnya. Wanita itu memuji ke manisan Sasori, dan pujian itu juga di iyakan oleh Senpainya, Sakura. Hah mereka belum tahu saja jati diri Sasori. Jika tahu apa mereka masih beranggapan yang sama.

Si gadis indigo sesekali harus menginjak kaki si _baby face_ , ketika dia akan memanggil Sasuke dengan mesra. Pria itu hampir terselip beberapa kali. Dan hal itu membuat Hinata waspada. Takutnya semua teman dinnernya malam ini menyadari ke tidak beresan teman kencannya itu. bisa mati berdiri dia jika itu terjadi. Untung saja obrolan ringan mereka berakhir saat Sakura menyarankan untuk melanjutkan acara makannya dari pada mengobrol tak jelas.

Sepertinya Hinata harus menarik Sasori sebentar, untuk berbicara empat mata pada pria itu. Pria itu harus di ingatkan bahwa sekarang ini dia sedang beracting sebagai pacar yang baik untuk dirinya. Jadi Hinata mengajak Sasori untuk mengantarnya ke toilet sebentar, yang langsung di hadiahi tatapan aneh dari si bungsu Uchiha. Aduh kenapa belakangan ini dia jadi terus-terusan merhatiin si iblis itu sih? Mungkin itu effek dari kebenciannya yang mendarah daging.

"Sasori ... kau harus ingat di sini aku berperan sebagai pacarmu. Kau ini tak bisa apa sejenak suka pada wanita." Hinata langsung meneror si rambut merah ketika dia merasa aman tidak akan ada orang yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Hmm ... tapi _sweety_ dia tampan sekali. Tubuhnya itu pasti sangat indah, Ahh dia sepertinya cocok menjadi _seme_ ku" Mata Sasori memancarkan ketertarikan.

Hinata menatap ngeri ke arah pria di hadapannya.

 _Seme aka si penyerang?_

Pantas sih, si Uchiha kan memang terlihat menyeramkan jadi cocok untuk posisi itu. Dia jadi membayangkan Sasuke yang agresif dan Sasori si penerima yang pasrah. Aduh kenapa otaknya jadi ngelantur kemana-mana gini sih. Bukankah seharusnya dia melarang Sasori untuk menyukai pria itu.

"Saso, kau kan bisa mencari pria tampan selain Sasuke. Tapi jangan dia ya .. ya ... ya ... " Hinata berusaha menampilkan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ nya. Biasanya jurusnya ini sangat ampuh untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Hmm ... kali ini jurusmu tak berefek kepadaku _sweety_... lagipula kenapa kau melarangku, biasanya kau fine-fine saja jika aku tertarik pada seseorang. Hei apa kau menyukai Sasuke-kun?" Ucapan Sasori mengakibatkan Hinata hampir tersedak udara. Dia segera menggelang-gelengkan kepala berkali-kali. _Hell sorry mayory_ jika dia harus tertarik dengan pria bermulut tajam itu.

Memang benar sih biasanya Hinata tak pernah ambil pusing atau tidak peduli dengan pria yang jadi korban penyimpangan seksual si merah, tapi masalahnya ini adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke yang itu. Yang pernah menghinanya karena berpenampilan tak menarik. Dan setahu pria itu, Sasori adalah kekasihnya. Apa yang akan keluar dari mulut tajam pria itu jika dia mengetahui bahwa Sasori bukan kekasihnya. Dan jika kelainan seksual Sasori sampai di ketahui oleh si Sasuke ini, itu tandanya berakhirlah dunia yang damai bagi Hinata untuk selamanya.

Hinata tidak tahu bahwa dari tadi ada sepasang mata kelam yang memerhatikan mereka tak jauh dari tempatnya berbincang dengan Sasori. Kemudian terlihat seringai tipis dari bibir orang tersebut.

* * *

jangan lupa reviewnya, review anda merupakan semangat untuk penulis untuk update ... _jaa nee_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai Penikmat BIW, semoga tak bosan menunggu. maaf author menelantarkan fic ini selama beberapa bulan kebelakang. kesibukan sehari-hari sanngant menyita waktu.**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang masih menantikan fiksi ini. Langsung saja selamat menikmati!  
**

* * *

 **BEAUTIFUL IN WHITE**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke. U, Hinata. H**

 **Ratting : T**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 4**

Inilah yang Hinata kesalkan ketika memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan pada sahabatnya, si Akasuna Sasori. Pria itu pasti meminta pembalasan budi atas pertolongannya itu. Seperti saat ini, dia dipaksa untuk meninggalkan _me timenya_ di hari minggu demi memenuhi permintaannya untuk bertemu di cafe sebuah pusat perbelanajan di kota ini.

Padahal dia sedang asik-asiknya bermimpi indah bertemu dengan seorang pangeran tampan berkuda putih. Ya... untuk jomblo seperti dirinya, bertemu dengan seorang pangeran dalam mimpi pun adalah hal indah yang tak boleh di ganggu. Dan karena e-mail dari Sasori, mimpi itu meninggalkannya begiitu saja. Dia menghela nafasnya, sabar ... sabar ... sabar. Itulah mantra yang dari tadi terus-terusan di serukan ke dalam hatinya sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang menghela nafas dan kesabaran, sepertinya minggu-minggu ini dia jadi sering melakukan dua hal tersebut. Semenjak kehadiran seorang iblis berkedok malaikat bermarga Uchiha, Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Entah apa yang terjadi pada pria itu, dia selalu hadir di manapun Hinata berada.

Setiap pagi, saat Hinata sedang bertugas di rumah sakit, pria itu datang menjelma jadi seorang pasien. Mengeluhkan berbagai macam rasa sakit yang Hinata yakini merupakan hal sepele. Misalnya saja tangannya yang terluka karena teriris pisau dapur. Ya tuhan seceroboh apa si manusia iblis itu, sampai mengiris tangannya sendiri dengan pisau saat memasak, lagi pula sejak kapan pria itu suka memasak? Ok.. Hinata memang tidak tahu Sasuke dan segala hal yang di sukainya, tapi memasak bagi pria seperti Sasuke? Yang benar saja.

Lebih menyebalkan lagi ketika pria itu menimbulkan keributan di rumah sakit hanya karena menolak perawatan dari siapapun selain dirinya. Alasannya karena Hinata merupakan orang kepercayaan Sakura, sahabatnya. Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak meminta Sakura saja yang mengurusinya? Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya jika dia tidak bisa mencari alasan.

Atau ketika tiba-tiba pria itu hadir di basement apartemennya, saat Hinata hendak berangkat ke rumah sakit dan mendapatkan ban mobilnya bocor. Demi apa, apartemennya dan apartemen si Uchiha berjarak jauh. Tidak mungkin kan pria itu ada urusan bisnis dipagi buta di sekitar apartemennya. Si Uchiha bungsu dengan suka rela menawarkan tumpangan yang tentu saja di tolak mentah-mentah oleh dirinya. Hell dia masih mempunyai kewarasan untuk ikut numpang di mobil pria itu, istilahnya dia lebih rela naik becak yang panas dan jalannya lambat ketimbang naik mobil sport berwarna hitamnya yang pasti berjok empuk dan berangin sejuk.

Sebenarnya, masih banyak lagi pertemuan-pertemuan yang menurut Hinata sedikit aneh jika dikatakan sebuah kebetulan. Entah takdir tuhan yang sedang memainkannya atau Sasuke memang sengaja mengikuti dirinya. Tapi untuk apa? Hnata sendiri tidak yakin dengan dugaannya. Namun apa coba alasan pria itu selalu hadir dimanapun dirinya berada. Kecuali jika pria itu memang dengan sengaja menguntitnya. Bulu kuduknya langsung merinding hanya dengan memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Apalagi jika membayangkan setiap ucapan yang di katakan pria itu setiap mereka bertemu.

 **TING**

Bunyi lift menyadarkan Hinata bahwa dirinya sudah sampai di lantai yang di tuju. Awas saja jika Sasori hanya ingin mengerjainya, semua koleksi boneka cowok itu pasti akan Hinata mutilasi.

Hinata tiba di depan pintu kaca sebuah cafe dengan nama "The eye of God". Ya tuhan nama tempatnya saja sudah menyeramkan, dia jadi tidak yakin untuk masuk ketempat tersebut. Lagi pula tumben sekali sahabat merahnya itu meminta bertemu di tempat seperti ini. Biasanya mereka akan mengungjungi kafe-kafe tempat langganan mereka. Entah kenapa kali ini berbeda. Hinata hanya menggelang dan memutuskan untuk masuk, barang kali saja dia bisa mendapatkan jawabannya di balik kaca tebal tersebut.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu melirik ke sekelilingnya, saat masu ke dalam cafe. Suasananya cukup ramai, itu tanda bahwa cafe ini cukup di minati. Dia melihat home band sedang dengan seorang penyanyi cewek sedang menampilkan aksinya di panggung kecil di sudut cafe tersebut. Matanya sedkit menyipit, meneliti satu-persatu pengunjung cafe mencari keberadaan Sasori, namun sahabatnya itu tak terlihat. Dia mengecek sekali lagi e-mailnya, memastikan apakah benar ini tempat yang di janjikan untuk mereka bertemu.

Seorang pelayan menghampirinya, sepertinya sikapnya yang dari tadi berdiri di pintu masuk cukup mengusik salah satu pelayan di cafe itu.

"Maaf nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang pelayan pria cukup ramah pada Hinata

"A ... saya sedang mencari teman saya, kami berjanji bertemu di cafe ini. Tapi sepertinya dia belum tiba" Jawab Hinata agak ragu

"Oh ... bisa sebutkan nama teman anda, kami memang punya beberapa ruangan privasi di cafe ini, mungkin saja teman anda memesan salah satunya. Jadi dia tidak terlihat di sekeliling sini" Sipelayan memberi penjelasan.

Hm ... pantas saja, masuk akal juga sih. Tidak mungkin Sasori yang notabenenya adalah seorang aktor menampakan mukanya di kerumunan banyak orang.

"Sasori ... Akasuna Sasori" Hinata menyebutkan nama si maniak boneka

"Oh ... Salah satu ruangan privat kami memang di pesan atas nama Sasori-san, silahkan anda ikuti saya. Saya akan menunjukan ruangannya pada anda" Si pelayan berjalan mendahului Hinata.

"Ini ruangannya nona ... Apa anda membutuhkan hal lain?" Pelayan yang berjalan di depannya tadi membukakan pintu bernomor 1

"Tidak, Terimakasih"

"baiklah kalau begitu saya akan kembali, jika anda berubah fikiran dan membutuhkan sesuatu, tekan saja tombol yang ada pada meja di ruangan ini.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan langsung masuk setelah melihat si pelayan pergi, kemudian menutup pintunya. Dia hanya berharap Sasori tidak membuatnya harus berada di tempat ini lama-lama, dia ingin melanjutkan hari tenangnya di hari minggu ini tanpa gangguan si Ibllis Uchiha. Namun harapannya sepertinya hanya tinggal kenangan ketika dirinya membalik badan dan malah menemukan sang iblis yang menyeringai ke arahnya.

 _What the Hell_

.

.

.

Uchiha selalu indentik dengan sebutan si penakluk wanita atau bahasa kerennya disebut _cassanova._ Bagaimana tidak, hanya dengan duduk di tempat umum maka seluruh atensi wanita di tempat itu pasti akan tertarik ke arahnya. Ok ini memang terdengar hiperbolis, tapi hal tersebut memang tak sepenuhnya bohong. Baiklah mungkin tidak semua atensi wanita di permukaan bumi ini. Jika di persentasikan, sekitar 99,9 % dari populasi wanita di muka bumi ini tak akan menampik hal tersebut. Dan Sasuke, bangga akan hal itu.

Sayangnya kali ini dia tidak bisa membanggakan keistimewaan marga yang di sandangnya itu. Pasalanya dari 0,1% populasi wanita di dunia ini, kenapa harus wanita yang menarik hatinya yang termasuk ke dalamnya. Hell dia sudah melakukan segala cara dari yang lazim sampai tak lazim untuk menarik perhatian gadis itu. Namun semuanya hanya berujung sia-sia saja. Boro-boro sang gadis jadi jatuh hati padanya, malahan sepertinya dia semakin illfil pada Sasuke.

Sasuke rela bangun setiap pagi hanya untuk berdandan rapi demi pergi ke rumah sakit. Bahkan rela mengiris tangannya sendiri untuk mendapat perhatian gadis itu. Bukannya perhatian, gadis itu malah merawatnya dengan setengah hati tanpa senyuman yang sering gadis itu umbar pada setiap pasien yang di tanganinya.

Atau ketika dia sengaja membuat ban mobil si gadis bocor, agar dia bisa menawarkan tumpangan di mobilnya. Tapi gadis itu malah dengan sengaja mengejeknya dengan memanggil tukang becak yang berbau keringat untuk mengantarnya pergi.

 _Ya tuhan... inikah karma karena dia pernah mengejek gadis itu beberapa tahun silam. Lalu apakah dia harus merelakan gadis itu untuk tidak dimilikinya?_

Oh lihatlah fikirannya bahkan membuat dirinya terdengar lemah sekali. Dia Uchiha, dan seorang Uchiha tak mengenal kata gagal. Baiklah jika memang cara lembut tak dapat menaklukan sang gadis, sepertinya cara licik pun bisa di gunakan. Bukankah dalam bisnis dan cinta semua jadi halal. Dia akan menggunakan senjata pamungkasnya untuk mendapatkan gadis itu

 _So ... lets play the game baby..._

.

.

.

Hinata menatap horor Sasuke yang duduk di sofa di ruangan tersebut. Ya tuhan kenapa dia malah terdampar di sini dengan manusia yang paling di hindarinya. Tak mau terlalu lama bengong disana, gadis bersurai indigo itu segera berbalik lagi untuk membukakan pintu agar bisa keluar, namun pintu itu terkunci. Shit ...

"Pintu itu hanya bisa di buka dengan kartu ini baby ... "

Sasuek mendekat. Sebuah key card sengaja dia acungka di tangan kanannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Uchiha?" Lihatlah seorang gadis lemah lembut tiba-tiba menjadi singa betina jika berhadapan dengannya

"Kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan" Sasuke berhenti tepat 20 centi di hadapan Hinata, membuat gadis itu tak nyaman. Apalagi tatapan elang si pria menelitinya dari atas sampai bawah, seperti serigala kelaparan sedang meneliti sang buruan.

"Jangan bercanda Sasuke, serahkan kunci itu padaku. Aku akan pergi dari sini, sepertinya aku salah masuk ruangan"

"Kau tidak salah masuk ruangan. Aku memang sengaja menyuruh Sasori untuk mengirimimu e-mail dan membuat mu datang ketempat ini"

"A-apa? Jadi... di mana si brengsek itu?" Hinata melirik ke segala penjuru arah di ruangan tersebut.

"Siapa? Kita hanya berdua di sini, dan itulah yang ku inginkan. Pria penyuka sesama jenis itu tentu tak di burtuhkan di tempat ini"

Hinata mematung seketika. Dia keheranan, kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu kelainan Sasori.

"jangan kaget sayang... tak penting aku tahu dari mana. Yang pasti kelemahan sahabatmu itu akan menjadi senjata bagiku untuk membuatmu menuruti semua yang aku inginkan" Sasuke menyeringai puas

Hinata tertawa

"Sasuke ... Sasuke ... sepertinya kau sedang mimpi di siang bolong. Aku tak peduli dengan Sasori. Kau akan menyebarkan kelainan Sasori di seluruh mediapun aku tak akan terpengaruh dengan itu. Jadi sesuatu yang menurutmu adalah senjata pamungkas itu tak akan mempan denganku. Aku kebal Uchiha"

"kau yakin Hinata? Bagaimana jika aku beri tahu satu hal padamu" Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari atas meja dan memberikannya pada Hinata

"Kau pasti mengenal siapa dia?"

Nenek Chiyo ... ya Tuhan dari mana Sasuke tahu tentang nenek Chiyo?

"Kira-kira... apa yang akan terjadi pada orang tua ini jika mengetahui cucu nya punya kelainan. Satu hal yang pasti, tubuhnya yang renta tak akan kuat menahan berita yang mengejutkan tersebut. Kau tahu dia bisa saja langsung terkena serangan jantung ketika aku mengirimkan bukti-bukti keadaan cucunya yang sebenarnya" Lagi-lagi Sasuke menampilkan seringainya.

"Baiklah... apa yang kau inginkan?" Hinata memang tak peduli pada Sasori, tapi nenek Chiyo? Wanita tua itu sangat percaya pada sang cucu. Dan berita kelainan Sasori yang menyukai sesama jenis pasti akan menghancurkan hati nenek tersebut. Dia tidak bisa membuat nenek Chiyo tersakiti hanya karena dirinya.

"Pertama-tama bagaimana kalau kita duduk dan makanan terlebih dahulu. Aku tak ingin makanan yang aku pesan tak tersentuh sedikitpun" Sasuke merangkul Hinata, meskipun gadis itu berusaha melepaskan diri. Percuma juga sih, kekuatan si pria yang lebih besar membuat Hinata hanya bisa mendesah dan mengikuti Sasuke yang menyeretnya menuju sofa di ruangan tersebut.

Hinata harus menahan emosi ketika menerima suapan demi suapan Sasuke ke mulutnya. Demi apa ... dia bukan anak kecil dan bisa makan sendiri. Tapi si iblis keras kepala tetap bersi keras menyuapi setiap makanan yang terhidang di depan mereka. Memang... makanan-makana tersebut kebanyakan merupakan kesukaannya, tapi menikmatinya bersama si Uchiha, membuat nafsu makan Hinata menurun drastis. Dan memakan gabus spertinya lebih menarik dari makana favoritnya itu.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian acara makan selesai. Tak sabar karena ingin segera berpisah dari sang Uchiha, Hinata segera menanyakan apa yang pria itu inginkan

"Pertama-tama, kau akan bersedia menemani kemanapun aku mengajakmu. ... tak ada bantahan baby ... " Ujarnya saat Hinata akan menyampaikan keberatan "lalu minggu depan saat acara ulang tahun ibuku, kau akan ku kenalkan pada keluargaku sebagai ... tunanganku"

 **JDERRRR**

Lihatlah betapa liciknya seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata hanya berharap ada yang dengan suka rela menembak Hinata langsung di kepalanya saat ini juga, agar dia tak harus mengikuti keinginan tak masuk akal si iblis pemaksa.

* * *

Maaf ya jika chapter kali ini agak rancu dan kurang nyambung sama chapter sebelumnya. karena lama tak menulis, rasanya otak dan tangan kaku saat dipakai nulils lagi, jadi harap maklum. terimakasih

ja nee


End file.
